1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tabletop tripod, and more particularly to a tripod convenient to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
A tripod in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, three legs pivotally mounted on the base and a base to hold a camera. When the legs are rotated with respect to the base, the tripod can be opened up and securely support a camera on the ground or a table. When the legs are closed relative to the base, the tripod can be moved or store conveniently. However, all legs must be individually opened up relative to the base when the conventional tripod is used. This can be inconvenient when using the conventional tripod. In addition, the base must have a fixture corresponding to each leg to stop and position it. Therefore, this will increase the complexity of the tripod.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved tripod to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.